


【毒埃】Ecstatic Serenade/狂喜夜曲

by AkiraLin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLin/pseuds/AkiraLin
Summary: Venom和Eddie的婚礼。





	【毒埃】Ecstatic Serenade/狂喜夜曲

**Author's Note:**

> 9K2一发完，为补全电影漏洞有私设大段对白，有漫画台词魔改。  
> 本文不表达一切三观和宗教观点。

（1）Overture

 

那个冬天，旧金山的夜格外寒冷。

狂月高悬于帷幕之上，群星投下他们的标枪，于城市的霓虹中破灭。午夜的钟声响起，回荡，消融在远处的纷乱川流里，一如此刻Eddie宁静的灵魂。

他穿着一身洁白的西装，胸前别一枚漆黑的玫瑰，坐在教堂的穹顶，倚靠着十字架的暗面，眼底倒映出萨克拉门托河的灯火。

“你在想什么，Eddie？”玫瑰说，声音激荡如恶魔。

你明知故问，Venom，你都读到了。

Venom看到了Eddie的大脑，那里面有一场虚幻的漫天火雨，宛如《神曲》中的地狱之景。肉体焦灼，灵魂焚灭，他们猛然分离。那只怕火的寄生虫张成黑色的巨伞，义无反顾地为宿主挡住了滔天烈焰，正如路西法心甘情愿迈入地狱。

失败者的灵魂再次孤苦无依。

然后场景变换，地狱幻化成人间。恶魔拼尽全力，自深渊中拾级而上，向人类张开怀抱。Eddie献上自己千疮百孔的狂喜，尽数被黑暗接纳。他们重合为一。

那一天，曼珠沙华在心灵深处肆意绽放，艳丽如同余烬。

 

（2）Testament

 

“Venom，我说，那一天，你到底为什么要帮我挡下所有火焰？”Eddie顿了顿，声音渐渐变低，“我是说，你可以让我……让我帮你挡，然后你再修复我。”

不，Eddie，我一点儿都不想看你受伤。

意识里的回应简单粗暴，但仍未穿破他心里的迷雾。那迷雾比最精致的塔夫绸还要薄，笼罩在灵魂的河流上，连Venom都未曾觉察。

Eddie的目光落入河水里，轻声呢喃：“可是……那时我们才相遇一天，love，你知道的，我们还不像现在这样……相爱。”

“No，Eddie!” Venom的共鸣声突然在外部响起，听起来有点暴躁，“我从未告诉过你，因为人类无法理解——不过今天，是时候知道了，Eddie，那是我们最深的秘密。”

心灵的河水深处影影幢幢，人类与共生体的视线交汇，他仿佛自言自语，“今天，是的，今天……”

然后Venom缓缓诉说，声音像枕边的厮磨。

“早在我们来到地球之前，不，比那更早，在族群未踏上彗星之前，在我们的恒星系还未毁灭的最初，在我还是一团原质的时候。有种感觉就在我的意识体里了。Eddie，我不会形容那感觉，它很小很小，很细很细，连接的是很深，很深很深的宇宙。

“后来，当族群迁徙到彗星上开始流浪，经过一颗又一颗星球，我吞噬过数不尽的血肉生命，但是因为那感觉，我总是分心，抢不过同族，渐渐地被他们称作loser……可是那感觉，它依然在，根本没有变化，依旧连接着深空，深不见底……

“终于，当Riot决定向地球进发以后，那感觉开始变得强烈了。噢，Eddie，我会形容了，就像你的伤口被我缝合时一样……越来越密切，越来越让我感到……欢快，喜悦，让我的触手发痒，让我的黏液沸腾……

“是的，Eddie，你猜到了，那感觉促使我随Riot登上那艘飞船，成为侵占地球的先锋。Riot冲出了培养罐，但我的力量太弱了，又饿得不行，只好看着人类把我们送到实验室，给我们吃那些有机体，然后是人类。

“我吃了几个人，恢复了一些力气。然后，当我与那个女人共生的时候，那感觉突然强得可怕，剧烈无比，让我差点就把基因完全融进去——但是我发现她的身体排斥我，那些细胞宁愿破碎也不让我进驻。我很失望，但接着我读了她的记忆，然后，噢，Eddie，那感觉像实质一样在砸我的意识，让我快乐得蹦上了天——因为我发现了你。

“Eddie……我很抱歉，我太弱了，没法修复你的朋友，只能看着她的生命一点一滴地流逝。我在煎熬中等待，焦灼得让你的朋友也疯疯癫癫……终于，我看到了你的身影，我控制她向你求救。当你把门砸开的时候，那感觉推动我迫不及待地涌进你身体。

“Eddie，my love，那是我一生中最快乐的时候，比和你做爱还要快乐……别打我，Eddie……说真的，上万年，或者数十万年——我不知道以人类的时间算我活了多久，等了多久，被那感觉折磨了多久……总之，我尝试与你结合，发现你的血液、你的神经、你的大脑皮层、你的脊髓……它们根本不用我突破！我一碰到就全部融了进去，甚至还没等我控制，就把基因也与你的双链融合了。这一切都在一瞬间完成，然后那感觉，就此消失不见。

“后来的事，你都知道了。你怕我，叫我寄生虫，这让我难过，也不知道怎么和你解释。我编了个蹩脚的理由，吓唬你说我们要占领地球。事实上，我早就决定要保护你，决定和我肯定打不过的Riot对抗……结果你以为我要弄死你，我被核磁共振逼出你体内的时候，那感觉又回来了，开始折磨我，让我感到人类所说的悲伤，非常非常悲伤……

“但我感知到你受伤了，离我远去。我愤怒至极，和Anne一起去救你。当我再一次看到你的时候，你的身上有受刑的伤痕，那一刻我的痛苦甚至超过了悲伤，我在嚎叫‘你是我的！’，‘你是我的！’，听得Anne都想骂我，但我不管，然后——那感觉促使我借着Anne的身体吻了你。

“还没有说完，Eddie，别哭，我最怕你哭了……除非是在被我操的时候，啊，别打我，那是在打我们自己……好的，我继续说了，我知道和Riot对抗没有胜算，但你让我有勇气。你的身体的确十分好用，让我强大了不少，但是，但是……当我第二次和你分离，我开始慌张，然后，我想象中的噩梦就发生了。

“你被Riot的硬化刃穿透，躺在地上快要死了……悲伤和痛苦甚至超越了我思维的极限，让我什么都感觉不到……Eddie，那时我才遇上你不到一天，我还没好好和你生活。所以就在那时候，在我回到你身体里拼命修复你的时候，我就决定，绝不能再让你受伤，因为我不想再经历那感觉的煎熬……

“结果没想到，下一刻我们就落入了火箭的烈焰里，我主动告诉你我怕火，怕4000到6000赫兹的声音，但我没告诉你，我更怕你受伤，怕你离我而去……为此我不惜牺牲一切，包括我自己这过于漫长的生命。

“很庆幸我活下来了，活到现在。我们共生了不知道多少个岁月，并且还会继续下去……我很快乐，Eddie。

“至于那一开始使我与你建立联系的感觉——是的，我知道，在我诞生的时候，可能人类还是一群猴子，但是在银河系数以兆计的星球里，我找到了你，那还有什么不可能的呢——Eddie，不管你怎么理解，那就是我们共生的真义。它超越时空，是你与我的基因完全匹配之后的某种命定之上的东西。

“——按照人类的宗教来说，那就是神的指引，我们的应许。

“ **我爱你，Eddie**.”

 

迷雾散尽，月光之下，人类泪流满面。

共生体为他舐去泪水，听到Eddie颤抖的声音，“你等了我万年，对吗，love？”

“我不知道，Eddie，也许更久。”Venom一遍又一遍地舔他，泪痕刻入恶魔的舌里，“别哭了，今天的你很美。”

Eddie像小孩子一样吸了吸鼻子，望向夜空。

云翳的帐幔掩去圆月，漫天星辰投下诸神的凝视。

“Venom，你曾说你也不知道自己来自哪片星空。”Eddie向诸神抓握——哦，可笑的诸神，远没有他的所爱强大，“也许是这边，或那边……也许，我现在见到的星光，有一道就来自你所在的星球的恒星。”

“在你还未诞生，甚至你的种族都是一滩胶水的时候，那道光，经过数百万年的岁月，照在我们身上。”

Venom静静地看着他眼底的星河。

“My love，你知道吗，宇宙在膨胀，很多光永远到达不了地球。我们人类所能观测的宇宙，不过是真实宇宙的一隅。但即使这一个角落，也浩瀚到难以想象……银河系在其中什么也不是，而我们的地球，在银河系中亦平凡至极，不仅如此，人类之于地球，我之于人类……都像一粒再普通不过的尘埃。”

他不再凝视星空，转而回望黑暗神明的垂眸。深不见底的爱意将他笼罩，让他的灵魂安心眷恋如归乡。

“ **谢谢你找到了我** 。我也爱你，Venom.”

被嫌弃的诸神仍向他们播洒恩泽，亘古不变。Eddie突然有点想做些渎神的事的冲动，在上帝的圣所之上，受难的十字架后面，一边痛饮这星光，一边和Venom做爱。

而圣母的塑像就在穹顶的另一头，以悲天悯人的姿态庇佑基督的信徒。

噢，无染原罪的玛利亚，会祝福我们吗，我这罪恶的人类和邪神一样的外星共生体？那也太荒唐了。

但今夜有些更荒唐的事要做。

Eddie轻吻Venom的舌尖。共生体恋恋不舍地将目光从宿主的灰绿眼眸中挪开，搭回他的肩。他们翻身，自教堂之巅跃下。

冷冽的夜风划过脸颊，胸前的漆黑玫瑰纹丝不动，一如他们的默契。共生体的触手在空中狂舞，将Eddie的双腿异化。他们稳稳落在大理石阶上，身后是半掩的门扉。

一个苍老的声音传来，像残烛燃烧的呕哑：“你们来了，我的孩子们。”

“是的，神父。”

Eddie高声回答，一边任由共生体为他抚平西装的褶皱，理顺他的乱发，一边说：

“我们还带来了 **答案** 。”

 

（3）Revelation

 

那是一周前的一个细雨夜晚。

“Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust……”（尘归尘，土归土）

雨丝蜿蜒过面庞的沟壑，浸入肃穆的黑袍里，圣职的老人颔首低眉，向坟墓祷告。

皮鞋踩碎水洼，Eddie从夜色中踏出，在墓园的铁门前驻足。

“……不义的，叫他仍旧不义。污秽的，叫他仍旧污秽。为义的，叫他仍旧为义。圣洁的，叫他仍旧圣洁。”

——这不是临终服务的悼词。

Eddie迟疑了一下，推门走向神父。

“孩子，这解答了你的困惑么？”老人转身。有一瞬间，Eddie觉得有什么不对劲，但又看不出来。

“不，神父。我……很抱歉，我不信仰上帝。”

神父笑了，皱纹挤出雨滴，像年久失修的水龙头，“但你已来到祂的圣所之中。”

是的，而且心情不好。他刚啃下两个混蛋的脑袋，就在这公墓后面的小巷里。那两个恶棍迷奸了一个女人，还想把她带走囚禁。

旧金山，这座进步之城，从来都有最腐臭的暗面。

Eddie的心像被那暗面里涌出的蛆虫啃噬一样乱糟糟的。他时而想，为什么每天都有那么多罪犯——每天，每月，每年，旧金山的犯罪率并没有因为他在黑暗下的工作而降低；又想，由他来决定人的生死是正确的吗——至少法律很少这样干，就算那两个家伙也罪不至死。

除此之外，还有一个令他战栗的念头。

当你凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视你。

他怕义警有朝一日变成最大的罪犯。

不，准确地说，他不怕成为罪犯。他怕自己和Venom因此曝光，而人类有太多能伤害他的共生体的东西。

别怕，Eddie，没人能阻止我们。我们随心所欲。

不，love，如果我们想永远在一起，就不能随心所欲！他对意识里的Venom怒吼。永远不能。

Eddie不确定自己心里的波澜有没有被神父发现，因为后者向前迈了小一步，水声溅起。莫名的被窥探的感觉让他抢先开口，“你在为谁送葬，神父？现在可不是个好时候。”

“为我自己，孩子。”

Eddie不相信鬼魂。

“哦，孩子，我活得好好的，但我有些东西死去了……你看。”

老人又迈进了一步，与Eddie站得很近。他终于发现了哪里不对劲——神父的手臂虚捧胸前，但那里空无一物。

“那儿埋葬着我的所有祷书，当然，还有圣经……我已经不需要这些了。”

Eddie皱眉，试探性地问，“你埋葬了信仰，意思是……上帝已死，对吗？”

某种意义上，穿行于这个世界的黑暗太久，Eddie是接受这个观点的，但不完全。

“不，并非如此！”神父挥了挥看起来像枯木残枝的手，有点激动地说，“耶和华牧养祂的子民，是子民抛弃了祂。”

“人们总是在做错事以后寻求宽恕，然后继续犯同样的错误。因为对经典的盲从蒙蔽了所有人，他们以为只要真诚告解就能得到救赎，以为了解教训就能永不再犯……于是人们向塑像祷告，向我这个代行者诉求。然后……然后世界就成了你我所见的这样。”

“可是，神父，这并不是全部……”Eddie觉得自己有必要说点什么，“事实上，我是一个记者，一个调查记者。依我所见，世界上再黑暗的地方都有光明——最淫荡的妓女可能是一位单恋者，政客也可以是真诚的慈善家……杀人犯或许也会维持正义。”

神父笑了，笑得有点狡黠，像一个老树精，“那么，记者先生，那到底是光明还是更深沉的黑暗呢？”

Eddie心中警铃大作。

“别担心，孩子，这不重要。”神父抬头望向黑夜，苍老的语调不似布道，却似聆听告解之人反而正在告解，“重要的是它来自于哪儿……‘凡流人血的，他的血也必被人所流。因为神造人是照自己的形象造的。’人们往往理解前半句，而对后半句模棱两可，包括我在内。”

老人张开双臂拥抱雨幕，“主啊，多么大的亵渎啊，原谅我现在才领悟默示！”

——我知道他要说什么了。

Venom的低音炮突然在脑袋里炸起来，Eddie打了个激灵，然后听到圣职者的话语。

“主不在天上，不在圣经和祷书中，不在塑像里，不在代行者的指引中。”神父又做出了手臂虚握胸前的姿态，“祂在这儿，在我们的心里。无论光明还是黑暗，都来源于这儿，这就是主。孩子，你要知道，受耶和华万般垂怜的晨星之子，路西法，正是地狱至恶的魔王。”

就像我们一样，Eddie。我只做我们想要的，我们只做我们想要的。

 

We want to be **together** , Eddie. Forever.

 

细雨渐息，月光如利剑破开苍穹。

神父看到记者的双目中闪过一瞬的混沌。

他对混沌报以微笑，“那么，孩子，可以告诉我你的困惑了吗？”

Eddie摸了摸自己的胡茬，斟酌了一下，“我……我正处在一段很长，很长的感情中。”

“那是好的吗，对你来说？”

“我想是的，神父。我每天都沉醉，着迷于……我们。”

这个代词让老人触碰到了什么东西，就像触碰自己心里的神一样。他再度将目光投向记者的眼底，看到那双灰绿色的眸子闪烁不定，但有一种色彩始终萦绕于其上，漆黑的，像恶魔守护宝藏。

神父了然于胸。

“看来你们还将一直持续下去……但是，是什么使你如此踌躇，是曾经的选择吗？”

Eddie急切地摇了摇头，毫不犹豫地否认，“不，不是！我从不后悔我们的结合，他没有我活不下去，而我亦然。

“我们的契合已经到达终极……但正因如此，为什么我们还会做出一些让我不安的事情？我甚至不知道是那事本身让我不安，还是它可能导致我们分离而不安，我不知道。”

又是一丝混沌。

“爱会带来迷恋，盲目和痛苦，孩子。虽然这对于你们来说不是原因，你们早就超越了那些。但是，你仍未理解那后半句——‘神造人是按自己的形象造的’，因此神在人心——这并不意味着神时刻指引着人们向善，这是人们最大的误读。”

“我不明白，神父。”

神父微微垂眉，轻声说道：“孩子，神就是指引本身，无论光明与黑暗。”

是的，Eddie，所以我们能随心所欲，而你还不明白。

Venom在意识里低语，像和神父一起拉开一道尘封的帷幔。

“每个人都有无数选择，因而神亦有无数面貌。而你的不安，孩子，既不是因为事情本身，也不是因为害怕那会毁了你的爱，而是因为你不知道，那就是你们的爱所注定的事情。”

“但是，安稳不是很正常的追求吗？”Eddie追问，不知是向自己的共生体还是神父。

“对别人来说，是的；对你们来说，不是。每个人，噢，一切存在都有无法追求之物，就连耶和华也不例外，强行索取只会招致悲剧……”神父话锋一转，“介意我见一见你的另一半吗？”

“我想那不太好，噢不Venom——”

没等Eddie搪塞过去，肩上就挣脱出万千触须，纠缠成Venom的黏质头部。

“Venom，我说过不要随便出来！”

“但他是个好人，我喜欢他，Eddie，他也懂我们。”

尽管已有心理准备，老人仍有些惊讶，“主啊，真是美丽的原罪……”

月光在Venom的漆黑表皮上流动，像死寂的夜湖，又似从深渊中飞出的蓝闪蝶。

恶魔向圣职之人询问：“我们的爱注定使我们随心所欲，也注定使我们永不安稳，对吗，人类？”

圣职的老人缓缓回答：“是的……从你们相爱的那一天起，就注定永不祥和，噢，也许比那时候更早……神就指引了你们。要我说，你们就是全人类中受祂的恩典最多的那一对，比历史上所有伴侣加起来还要多……”

“但这会带来更多的痛苦，太过度了……”Venom的触手缠上Eddie的十指，“给我的宿主和我……给我们。”

“这就是你们的爱情，每个人的爱情都有各自的指引，只有你们完全一样。这就是耶和华无法追求之物——祂爱所有人，因而祂无法爱任何人；而你们正是那暗面——你们只爱彼此，因而你们可以爱世人。”

Eddie刚稍微理解先前的对话，又被神父拉入另一个谜团，“爱世人，那是什么意思？”

“哦，我可怜的孩子……”苍老的声音饱含怜悯与悲伤，“我已经预见了，世人不会善待你们……正因如此，你们要爱世人，否则你们的爱会导致分离的结局，因为如今，人类巨灵早已超越神明。”

恶魔的触手暴涨，裹住宿主的身躯，一字一句地对神父说：“我们不会让任何人拆散我们，永远不会！”

神父大笑，“是的，当然如此！但你们会明白我说的话的，毕竟你们如此相爱，又如此强大。”

“但愿如此，神父。不过，我想我们得走了。”

Eddie转身，Venom收回黏液，搭在宿主的背后，像一颗巧克力球。

“等等！”老人叫住了他们，“我还没说——感谢你们让我亲眼见到了信仰的真义……我有一个谢礼要给你们。”

“那是什么，神父？”

“当人们相爱到极致时，他们结婚——你们不一样，你们的爱如深渊一般没有尽头，但是，如不介意，我可以为你们举办一场婚礼。”

Eddie回头正对上神父的目光。

是一种从未见过的同情，仿佛天空的怜悯与大地的博爱都融进老人单薄的身躯里，慈悲的，宛如上帝亲临。

“去吧，孩子。下周的这个时候来找我，我为你们证婚——但是你们还得带来一个答案，一个你们都未曾想过的问题的答案。”

——那时候，苍老神父的言语，声如晚钟。

Eddie推开墓园的门，头也不回地走了出去。

 

（4）Ecstasy

 

如今，已是终极之时。

“ **爱就是我们** ，神父！我们即是爱，是一切的爱，也是我们的爱。”

门扉后传来老人那熟悉的大笑，仿佛燃尽生命之火的嘶哑的笑。

“很好，孩子——进来吧，你们的婚礼开始了！”

夜风的管乐奏响圣歌，星辰的唱诗班为他们和鸣，上帝圣所之门缓缓开启。恶魔化为人形，站在人类右侧，与他一同踱步而入。

黑袍的圣职者引领他们，于狂乱的月光下，高声吟诵：

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Human and this Devil in holy Matrimony.”

（亲爱的弟兄阿，我们在神的注视下聚集于此，面对这会众，要这人类和这恶魔一同成圣婚。）

Eddie有一瞬间的恍惚——他真的走到了今天，与他的共生体一起，步入婚姻的殿堂。狂喜充斥了他，不，他们的身躯，令他们向前的每一步都如同命运的音符。

尘埃在共生之人的路途前退避，空置的坐席宛如此世的正义，他们踩着无数祷者的朝圣之行，站到耶稣基督的面前，却并不敬畏神明。

圣职的老人转身，怀抱心中的恩典，向恶魔低语：

“Venom Symbiote, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded host, to live together according to God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?”

（共生体毒液，你是否愿意以他为主，在神圣的婚约中共同生活，无论是疾病或健康、贫穷或富裕，你也愿意爱他、安慰他、尊敬他、保护他，永远对他忠贞不渝，直到生命尽头？）

卷曲的触手犹如不可名状的恐惧，漆黑的黏液流淌着冥河之水，Venom以最深沉的低鸣回应，声音似枕边的爱语：

“I will.”

于是神父垂目于人类，拷问那历尽地狱之火的灵魂：

“Edward Charles Allan Brock, wilt thou have this creature to thy wedded symbiote, to live together according to God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love it, comfort it, honour and keep it, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto it, so long as ye both shall live?”

（爱德华·查尔斯·亚兰·布洛克，你是否愿意这生灵为共生体，在神圣的婚约中共同生活，无论是疾病或健康、贫穷或富裕，你也愿意爱它、安慰它、尊敬它、保护它，永远对他忠贞不渝，直到生命尽头？）

凡人屈服恐惧，而他正是冥河之源，Eddie毫无保留地将心灵交付他的黑暗容纳，宛如一场无求的献祭：

“I will.”

他们相对而立，眼中倒映出彼此的模样，那模样渐渐合二为一。他们灵肉共生，于至黑的夜里，于无明的暗中，于最圣的庙堂里，于至恶的此世中。

深渊之中，黑暗神明执起献祭者的右手，轻声呢喃：

“I, Venom Symbiote, take thee, Edward Charles Allan Brock, to my wedded host, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, **till death us do part** , according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.”

（我，共生体毒液在神圣的婚约中以你，爱德华·查尔斯·亚兰·布洛克作为我的宿主，从今往后，无论顺境或逆境，无论富有或贫穷，疾病或健康，都彼此相爱，珍惜， **至死不渝** 。在上帝的旨意下，我向你承诺。）

噢，他的爱人，共生的恶魔，第一次向他许诺，将一切都要给他，正如以往不知多少个岁月所做的一样。

Eddie看到眼中的自己正在流泪，那是颤栗至破碎的灵魂，尽数被他的神明接纳，完好如初。于是他握紧他的手，以朗声回应他的呢喃：

“I, Edward Charles Allan Brock, take thee, Venom, to my wedded symbiote, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, **till death us do part** , according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.”

（我，爱德华·查尔斯·亚兰·布洛克在神圣的婚约中以你，毒液作为我的共生体，从今往后，无论顺境或逆境，无论富有或贫穷，疾病或健康，都彼此相爱，珍惜， **至死不渝** 。在上帝的旨意下，我向你承诺。）

混沌的意识中穿过一道声音。

—— **Death will not do us apart**.（死亡不会将我们分开）

——Yes.

漆黑触手从那Eddie胸前的玫瑰中取出一枚银戒。戒指上没有过多装饰，只嵌有一枚卵形的黑曜石，深沉黑暗却又灿烂夺目，像恶魔时时刻刻凝视世人，一如他们时刻凝视彼此。

银戒内侧镌刻着一行文字，在清澈的月光下如此分明——“V & E”.

神父看着那戒指，看着那银质爬上细不可微的触须和流质，似乎正在被缓缓吞没，仿佛人类的沉醉。他继续圣洁的祷告，召唤神的恩典：

“Bless, O Lord, this ring, and grant that creature who gives it and he who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favour, and live together in love until their lives' end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.”

（耶和华阿，求你赐福给这戒指，赐福给赠与戒指者，和佩戴戒指者，使他们彼此忠心，住在你的平安和恩典中，永远相爱，直到他们生命的尽头，阿门。）

祝福结束之时，银戒一半染上了漆黑，宛如他们将一切交融，无论过去、现在、未来。

——Our lives will never end.（我们的生命永不终结）

——Yes.

恶魔执起人类的左手，触手轻柔地舞动，仿佛对待最珍贵的宝物一般，将那枚黑曜的银戒一寸一寸，一分一分地，套到了他的无名指上。

他们十指交缠，周身满溢着月色，共享神圣与邪恶的爱恋，一齐诵出最后的誓言：

“With this ring I thee wed.”（戴上此戒，你我成婚。）

我们走过了好多地方，Eddie想。受伤了好多次，Venom救了我好多次，我们还会一直这样下去。

“With my body I thee worship.”（全心全意，我敬奉你。）

不，Eddie。我不要你受伤，我们要一直在一起。Venom回应。

“And with all my worldly goods, I thee endow.”（此世最好的一切，我给予你。）

当然，Venom，我也一样，我们都一样，以后还有更多的地方要去，我还要和你看更多的地球美景。

“In the name of the Father and the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”（以圣父、圣子、圣灵之名，阿门。）

Eddie在心里说，我不信最后一句。听到Venom的笑声，是的，我也不信。

而他们在彼此的意识里说的是：

 

In the name of you, Venom. （以你之名，Venom）

And in the name of you, Eddie. （亦以你之名，Eddie）

 

In the name of us, Venom.

 

年迈的圣职者看着这互相宣誓的恋人，伸出自己的枯枝之手，悬在他们交融的双手之上，喃喃低语，似祈福又似自言自语：

“Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder.”

愿上帝使之结合的两者，永勿被人分开。

这祝愿既出于口，亦出于心。

月轮渐渐隐去，当最后一缕月光自他们身上消逝的时候。

万籁俱寂，神父向夜空高喊！

“I pronounce that they be one and Symbiote together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

(我以圣父、圣子、圣灵之名，宣布他们正式成婚，结为共生，阿门。)

终曲已息，Eddie再也按捺不住心中的炽烈情潮，狂喜的泪水模糊了双眼。他义无反顾地将自己献给神明，亲吻那锋利无比的唇齿，任由自己被割伤，伤得鲜血淋漓。

人类的生命在洁白的西装上绽成血花，黑暗恶魔的舌依从宿主的纠缠，宛如泣血的夜莺之歌，又似湿婆神的末世狂舞。

血似蜜酒淌入喉头，Eddie吻得更深更烈，和Venom一起，在泪涌的爱河中痛饮。

苍老的声音响彻天际，犹如晚钟回响在虔诚者的圣堂，奏起最后的祷言。

“God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen.”

（圣父、圣子、圣灵，赐福，保守，庇佑你们。耶和华慈爱怜悯地看顾你们，赐你们一切属灵的祝福和恩典，使你们在今生得以同居，在来世得以永生，阿门。）

然而意识里，精神中，灵魂里，黑暗神明与人类的承诺，超越上帝。

 

**We have life everlasting, already.**

**Yes, Love.**

 

我们已有永生。

是的，吾爱。

 

那个冬天，星辰流转，此世无人知晓，在一个深夜的教堂里，人类与共生体缔结了超然于宇宙的誓约。

 

（5）Reverberation

 

意识与自我从泥潭中拉扯，张开原质的触须。

一团漆黑的黏液从冰冷的母胎中挣脱而出。

落入这个时空，这个宇宙的牢笼里，它什么也不是，什么也不懂。

但它仍拼尽全力伸出幼小的触手，伸向宇宙的黑暗背景，一处无星亦无明的深空。

命定的指引，神明的应许。

 

深渊的恶魔拉开了它那漫长永生的——

爱之序幕。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：不义的，叫他仍旧不义。污秽的，叫他仍旧污秽。为义的，叫他仍旧为义。圣洁的，叫他仍旧圣洁。——《新约·启示录》22：11
> 
> 注2：凡流人血的，他的血也必被人所流。因为神造人是照自己的形象造的。——《旧约·创世纪》9：6  
> 《创世纪》和《启示录》分别是《旧约》的第一书和《新约》的最后一书，亦即圣经的最初和最终。
> 
> 临终服务的悼词和婚礼上的所有誓言都取自1662年版英格兰国教《公祷书》（Book of Common Prayer），婚礼誓词有删减和适应毒埃关系的修改。有兴趣的戳→http://justus.anglican.org/resources/bcp/1662/marriage.pdf
> 
> 章节标题含义：Overture序曲，Testament誓约（就是旧约、新约的那个“约”），Revelation启示，Ecstasy狂喜，Reverberation回响


End file.
